Our Agreement
by Ela JungShim
Summary: "Kau... tak lupa dengan perjanjian kita kan, Wookie-chagiya?" . YeWook pair! TWOSHOOT! NC! LEMON! SMUT! Epep yang berasal dari fantasi terliar author mengenai perayaan kelulusan Wookppa
1. Chapter 1

Lulus.

Ya, hari ini, seorang Kim Ryeowook dan Choi Siwon mengenakan toga mereka, berangkat ke Inha University dengan membusungkan dada, untuk menyambut kelulusan mereka.

Dan jika kalian semua berpikir aku akan datang ke sana dan memberi selamat pada mereka, kuharap kalian bisa sabar menelan pil kekecewaan karena itu bukanlah hal yang kulakukan saat ini.

Ah, kalian ingin tahu kenapa aku tak melakukannya, padahal aku adalah namjachingu dari Kim Ryeowook—eternal maknae of Super Junior—dan seorang hyung dari Gentleman Choi Siwon?

Itu semua...

.

.

RA-HA-SI-A

.

.

Laila-ela Shim MinKyu aka Ela-Kyuhyunnie proudly presents

**"Our Agreement"** chap 1 of 2

**Pairing** : YeWook of course

slight SiBum

**Desclaimer** : They're not Mine T^T

**Rated **: buat chap 1 ini masih T koq... amaaan...

**Warn** : TYPO's, perubahan PoV yang meloncat-loncat, alur gaje dan pasaran

.

.

Wajah ceria dengan senyum yang terus terkembang di bibir tipis milik Choi Siwon dan juga di bibir penuh milik Kim Ryeowook seperti enggan lepas dari kedua namja yang kini telah keluar dari ruang aula dan memegang surat kelulusan mereka. Hasil yang cukup memuskan mereka dapatkan, meskipun jelas keduanya sangat sibuk dengan segala jadwal Super Junior hingga tak sering mereka melewatkan waktu ke kampusnya. Namun untung saja mereka berdua bisa mengatur waktu untuk belajar, hingga tak ada nilai memalukan di catatan kelulusan mereka, dan itu membuat keduanya mengelurkan senyum yang bisa membuat ribuan Elf di seluruh dunia meleleh karenanya.

Dan seperti tak mau ketinggalan, banyak sekali Elf yang turut datang dan memberikan karangan bunga dan berbagai hadiah untuk kelulusan kedua namja kesayangan mereka, yang tentunya tak semua bisa diterima secara langsung karena apa daya, mereka berdua masing-masing hanya memiliki 2 tangan saja kan.

Namun untuk hari kelulusan ini, dengan banyak ucapan selamat yang mereka terima, tentu saja mereka memberi kesempatan untuk berfoto dan bersalaman juga. Rasanya seperti jumpa fans yang berpindah ke lokasi di halaman kampus Inha University saja ="=

Tapi toh tak mengapa, mereka berdua senang dengan semua perhatian fans, dan tak mau mengecewakan elf yang ada disana. Apalagi dengan janji yang sudah mereka—seluruh anggota super junior minus Hankyung—buat untuk merayakan ini semua, membuat keduanya merasakan kebahagiaan yang membuancah di dalam hati.

.

.

.

_Handel and Gretel_

"CHUKKAAEEE~!" seruan penuh semangat dan kebbahagiaan itu terlontar dengan keras ketika akhirnya Siwon dan Ryeowook memasuki ruang VVIP di restoran milik Yesung itu. Seluruh member –minus Hankyung—kini ada disana. Bahkan Kangin—yang sebentar lagi masa wamilnya berakhir—dan juga Heechul—yang sedang menjalani wamil—juga ada disana, turut merayakan kelulusan 2 dongsaeng mereka tersebut.

"Bummie!" seru Siwon ketika melihat senyum manis yang sudah lama absen dari pandangannya.

Dan seolah tak melihat yang lain, Siwon segera melesat dan memeluk erat sang Snow White dan memberinya kecupan—atau lumatan?—maut di bibir merah merona milik Kibum.

"Mmhhh... hyuuungghhh..." desah Kibum ketika Siwon melesakkan lidahnya, mengeksplorasi setiap inchi mulut Kibum yang sudah lama tak dirasakaannya. Sedang member yang lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala maklum melihat adegan yang harusnya di sensor untuk anak berusia dibawah 17 tahun itu.

"YA! Siwonnie! Sampai kapan kau mau membuat namsaengku kekurangan oksigen begitu!" seru Cinderellanya Suju itu sambil memukul kepala namja berjulukan kuda itu dengan tenaga yang tak bisa di bilang pelan, hingga membuat Siwon otomatis melepaskan pagutan liarnya dari bibir Kibum.

"Aww! Hyung! Appo~!" rengek Siwon sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dihadiahi kepalan tangan Heechul itu. "Bummie~ appo" rengeknya lagi pada Kibum—yang masih berusaha meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya—dan memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu.

"Hentikan—"

"Chullie, Siwon, hentikan tingkah kekanakan kalian berdua ini," tegur sang leader yang merasa jengah mendengar keributan dari dongsaengdeulnya itu. "Kita disini untuk merayakan kelulusan Siwon dan Wookie kan," lanjutnya lagi sambil mengangkat gelas, yang akhirnya diikuti oleh yang lain—menuruti aura leader yang kini memancar dengan kuat dari sang angel without wings itu.

Kini semua sudah mengangkat gelasnya masig-masing, dan dengan senyum yang terkembang dengan manisnya.

"Untuk kelulusan uri Siwonnie dan uri Ryeowookie~! Cheerrrrsss~!" ucap Leeteuk dengan gembira.

"CHEERRSSS~!" seru yang lain sambil menyulangkan gelas mereka dalam satu irama, menghasilkan dentingan gelas yang membuat suasana di ruang VVIP itu begitu penuh kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

Semua begitu terlarut dalam kegembiraan. Kegembiraan akan kelulusan dua member mereka. Kegembiraan karena bisa berjumpa dengan Kibum, Kangin dan juga Heechul, dan juga kegembiraan karena bisa berkumpul bersama.

Hingga salah satu namja yang tengah bergembira itu tak menyadari kalau dirinya akan mendapatkan kejutan tak terduga

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum.

Tersenyum

Dan terus saja tersenyum melihat wajah manisnya yang kini sedang tertidur pulas. Wajah damai dari namja yang cintai berada tepat di hadapanmu, lalu, kenapa masih menginginkan lebih?

Karena ini batasnya.

Ini adalah batas akhir dari waktu perjanjiannya. Hari kelulusan Wookie, yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu.

Ups, ini sudah waktunya.

Let's start~

.

.

.

"Enghh~" sebuah lenguhan terdengar di sebuah kamar di dorm super junior. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga lenguhan itu berhenti dan sang namja manis membuka kedua matanya, dan segera melesat menuju wastafel untuk mencuci mukanya.

Sekembalinya dari wastafel –dengan wajah segar sehabis mencuci wajah dan gosok gigi—namja manis itu menatap sendu ke arah tempat tidur kosong di dekat tembok itu. Tempat tidur yang biasanya berisikan namja tampan yang ia cintai itu kini lebih sering kosong.

Mengingat namja yang ia cinta itu, perasaannnya jadi makin sendu.

3 hari lalu, saat kelulusan, tak spatah kata selamat ia dapatkan secara langsung dari sang namjachingu. Tak ada pesan, email ataupun telepon yang berisikan ucapan selamat. Dan saat perayaan, hanya ucapan selamat yang terasa formal di depan member lain saja yang ia dapatkan. Tak ada pelukan hangat menyambut, dan tak ada kecupan ringan mengisi perayaan kelulusannya 3 hari lalu itu.

"Haaaaah... Yesung-hyung..." lirihnya dengan penuh kesedihan.

.

.

.

Satu minggu.

Sudah genap satu minggu semenjak kelulusannya. Dan bisa kupastikan namja itu pasti terlihat murung karena aku tak pulang ke dorm. Saat bertemu di tempat kerjapun, aku hanya memberikan pelukan ringan dan kecupan singkat di keningnya.

Eh? Kalian bertanya apakah aku tak khawatir kalau namjachiguku itu marah atau berselingkuh? Aish! Tentu saja TIDAK! Aku sangat mencintainya, dan aku tahu pasti kalau ia juga sangat mencintaiku hingga tak mungkin ia berpaling ke lain hati!

Soal marah, itu juga tak mungkin, karena aku terus mengiriminya pesan singkat dan juga meneleponnya, meski tak terlalu lama. Namun selebihnya, tidak. Dan dengan perhatianku –meski sedikit itu—ia tak akan sanggup marah padaku. Kekekekeke~

Ah, dan ini sudah saatnya~

Kuambil handphoneku, dan kuketikkan pesan singkat untuk namjchinguku itu.

It's Show Time~

.

.

.

Drrrt... Drrrtt...

Ryeowook tersentak kaget ketika handphone di kantung celananya bergetar, menandakan adanya pesan yang masuk. Segera ia raih dan ia buka handphonenya.

_**From**__ : Yesungie_appaDdangko_

_**Subject**__ : Come to me_

_Chagi, aku kangen. Datanglah ke Renaissance Seoul Hotel nomor 3424 di lantai 13. NOW, chagiya. I'll wait._

Bagai kesetanan, Ryewook segera menyambar kunci mobil dan juga dompet, tak lupa sebuah topi ia ambil sekenanya dan langsung melesat keluar.

"Wookie! Mau kemana?" teriak sang Leader ketika melihat eternal maknae mereka itu buru-buru keluar.

"Mau ke tempat Yesung-hyung!" seru Wookie dari depan pintu, dan langsung menutupnya cepat dan menuju lift untuk turun ke bawah.

.

Drrtt... Drrrtttt...

_**From**__ : Yesungie_

_**Subject**__ : I'll keep your promise hyung_

_Ini waktunya, Kupegang janjimu untuk meliburkanku dan Wookie untuk tiga hari ke depan, hyung~_

_Kami akan pulang ddalam waktu 3 hari, dan tak bisa kujanjikan untuk mengembalikan Wookie dalam keadaan 'baik'. Saranghae, hyung~_

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pesan yang barusan ia terima dari salah satu dongsaengnya itu. Pesan yang datang tepat setelah Ryeowook melesat keluar.

"Semoga kau selamat, Wookie. Dan kuharap kau tidak 'bermain' dengan kasar, Yesungie. Oh Tuhan, 3 hari..." gumam namja bernama asli Park Jung Soo itu sambil menatap prihatin pada pintu yang barusan di tutup Ryewook itu.

.

.

.

Senyumku makin terkembang saat kini namjachinguku tertidur—atau lebih tepatnya pingsan karena _chloroform_ yang kuhirupkan di hidungnya tepat ketika pintu kamar hotel ini kubuka. Kini aku sedang memasang sebuah borgol dengan bulu-bulu lembut di sekelilingnya, mencegah agar tangan halus namjachinguku ini tak terluka karena gesekan yang pastinya akan terjadi nanti.

Kupasangkan borgol itu di sela besi kuat yang berada di kepala ranjang ini, menjadikan tubuh mungilnya tak akan bisa bergerak kemana-mana.

Nah, kini tinggal menunggunya sadar, dan kita akan bermain, Wookie-ku sayang~

.

.

.

"Euumhhh~" erang Ryeowook ketika kesadaran menerpanya, membuat kedua kelopak matanya mengerjap imut untuk menyesuaikan sang mata dengan cahaya di kamar ini.

"Sudah sadar, Wookie?" seuah suara bariton rebdah menyapa telinga Ryeowook, membuat sang namja manis segera menolehkan kepala dan tersenyum melihat wajah tampan sang namjachingu.

"Hyuuung—!" teriakan senang Ryeowook terhenti karena saat ia akan bangkit dan meraih sang namjachingu dalam pelukan, kedua tangannya tak bisa ia gerakkan. Dengan bingung Ryeowook mendongak keatas, dan kini sepasang mata light brown itu terbelalak kaget melihat adanya borgol pada kedua tangannya.

"H-hyung...?" tanya Ryeowook yang disambut dengan senyum manis dari sang namjachingu. Senyum yang entah kenapa membuat sang namja manis itu kini merasa sedikit gugup.

"Kau... tak lupa dengan perjanjian kita kan, Wookie-chagiya?"

.

.

.

~TBC~

Annyeeeooonggg~~

Author comeback dengan epep YeWook yang authir bagi jadi 2 part~

Ini epep buat ngerayain kelulusan uri Ryeowookie sama uri Siwonnie~

Ada yang mau naxt Chap yang berisi NCannya YeWook?

Review pleasseee~~


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau... tak lupa dengan perjanjian kita kan, Wookie-chagiya?"

.

.

.

Laila-ela Shim MinKyu aka Ela-Kyuhyunnie proudly presents

**"Our Agreement"**

chap 2 of 2

**Pairing** : YeWook of course

slight SiBum

**Desclaimer** : They're not Mine T^T

**Rated **: buat chap kedua ini, udah masuk rate M for MESUM! XDD

**Warn** : eNCeh! SMUT! Lemon agak kecut! TYPO's, alur gaje dan pasaran.

.

.

.

"H-hyung.. ap-apa maksudmu?" tanya Ryeowook dengan suara bergetar. Sungguh, saat ini ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, dan juga tak ingin tahu akan apa yang terjadi padanya setelah ini.

"Kau benar tak mengerti.. Wookie~?" ucap Yesung dengan suara baritonnya yang mendesah _sexy_.

Senyum makin terkembang di wajah Yesung ketka Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang terlihat imut baginya.

"Kalau kau tak ingat, akan kuingatkan kembali—" ucap Yesung sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ryeowook dan mengecup pipinya kenyalnya dengan lembut. "Empat tahun lalu, Wookie... di dalam kamar kita—" ucap Yesung dengan _seductive_ dan menggerakkan bibirnya menyusuri tulang pipi sang namjachingu.

Ryeowook merasakan badannya bergetar karena sentuhan dari Yesung. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, kini tubuhnya mendamba sentuhan Yesung karena sudah seminggu lebih ia tak mendapat ciuman dari sang namjachingu.

"-Saat aku menciummu dengan penuh nafsu—" ucap Yesung lagi sambil mengarahkan bibirnya ke sudut bibir Ryeowook. Dengan cepat Ryeowook menggerakkan kepalanya,berusaha menggapai bibir tipis dari kekasihnya, namun Yesung dengan sigap menjauhkan bibirnya hingga Ryeowook tak bisa mendapatkan ciuman darinya.

"Hyuuuung~" rengek Ryeowook sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya dengan imut. Saat ini ia begitu ingin merasakan bibir tipis dan panas milik namjachingunya, namun apa daya, ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, dan Yesung malah menjauhkan bibirnya.

Sedang bagi Yesung sendiri, rasanya sangat sulit untuk menahankan hasratnya yang makin terakumulasi ketika melihat tingkah imut Ryeowook. Ingin rasanya ia langsung 'memakan' sang namja manis yang terbaring pasrah di hadapannya ini.

Namun tidak.

Ia masih ingin 'bermain' dulu dengan sang kekasih sebelum masuk ke acara inti.

"-Saat aku ingin 'memakanmu' waktu itu... dan kau menolakku, Wookie—" ucap Yesung lagi sambil meraih daun telinga Ryeowook dengan bibirnya dan mengemutnya perlahan, membuat sang empunya telinga mendesah kegelian.

"Hy-hyuungghhh..." desah Ryeowook ketika lidah terlatih Yesung mulai mengeksplor telinga sensitif Ryeowook. Tak lupa kini giginya juga memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil di sana.

"-Kau ingat Wookie... kau saat itu berkata—" Yesung menghentikan kalimatnya dan kini bibirnya bergerak turun menyusuri samping wajah Ryeowook dan berhenti di ceruk leher sang kekasih. Ia menyurukkan hidungnya di leher putih menggoda itu, mengirup wangi khas milik sang namjachingu.

"A-aaahhh... hyuunghhh..." kembali Ryeowook mendesah ketika perlahan Yesung mengecup satu bagian kulit lehernya, memberikan getaran menyenangkan di tubuh Ryeowook. Kini Ryeowook menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dengan gelisah. Ia ingin sekali menyentuh Yesung. Menyentuh surai gelapnya dan memintanya untuk lebih memberikan getaran yang lebih menyenangkan.

"Waeyo, Wookie?" tanya Yesung yang berbicara dengan bibir masih tertempel di kulit leher Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook makin bergetar ketika bibir itu bergerak di permukaan kulitnya, dengan nafas hangat yang berhembus di di leher sensitifnya. "Ummhhh... hyuuungghh..."

Yesung terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi dari namjachingunya. Niatnya untuk menggoda sang kekasih makin membesar, dan kini dengan perlahan ia mengeluarkan lidahnya, dan menjilat sedikit kulit leher Ryeowook.

"Uuunggghhh..." desah Ryeowook saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah terasa menggelitiki lehernya. Tubuhnya meremang mendapatkan rangsangan yang begitu menggoda dari Yesung. Mendengar desahan yang kembali keluar dari bibir manis Ryeowook, Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap sang namjachingu yang kini wajahnya memerah manis.

"-Kau berkata, kalau aku boleh melakukannya setelah kau wisuda, Wookie," ucapnya yang langsung dibarengi dengan sebuah gigitan di leher putih nan jenjang milik Ryeowook.

"Aaakhh!... appo hyung..." erang Ryeowook saat merasakan gigi Yesung tertancap di kulit lehernya. Sakit dan perih, hingga Ryeowook yakin kulit lehernya sedikit lecet.

"-dan itu artinya—" Yesung kembali mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat kulit leher yang tadi ia gigit.

"A-aaahhhh..."

"-artinya.. sekarang aku bisa 'memakanmu'," ucap Yesung yang di lanjutkan dengan kedua bibirnya yang menempel sempurnya di leher Ryeowook, dan kini ia mulai menghisap bekas gigitannya tadi.

"A-aaaahhh... hyuunghhh... uuummhhhh..." desah Ryeowook tak tertahankan ketika mulut dan bibir Yesung mengerjai lehernya. Tubuhnya terus dan terus bergerak menahan sensasi ketika lidah Yesung membasahi lehernya, gigi Yesung menggigiti lembut kulitnya, membuatnya terus mengerang... namun seketika, erangan itu berubah menjadi desahan penuh nikmat ketika kembali lidah panas itu membelai lukanya dengan lembut dan intens, serta hisapan-hisapan dari mulut Yesung makin menambah keras desahan yang ia keluarkan.

Tak hanya bibir sintalnya yang terus membuka menyuarakan erangan dan desahan, namun tangannya sedari tadi terus bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia membutuhkan pelampiasan, namun borgol pada kedua pergelangan tangannya membuatnya hanya mampu diam, menggenggam erat sang borgol, mencengkeramnya dan terus mendesah menikmati perlakuan Yesung pada lehernya.

"A-Aaaaahhhh..." Ryeowook mendesah dengan keras ketika tubuhnya kembali di buat bergetar hebat saat merasakan ada jemari yang menyentuh kedua titik sensitif di dadanya. Desahannya berubah menjadi erangan nikmat ketika jemari itu mulai memain-mainkan titik sensitif itu dan membuatnya semakin menegang.

"Aaahhh... hyuuuunghh... uuumhhh..." desahan terus menerus mengalir dari bibir Ryeowook yang membuka. Tak ia sadari kapan Yesung melepaskan kemeja tipis yang membalut tubuh atasnya itu. Yang ia tahu sekarang ini hanyalah kenikmatan yang terus di berikan oleh Yesung padanya.

"Hyaaahhh~!" pekik Ryeowook dengan nada tingginya saat sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi salah satu _nipple_nya. Tubuhnya sedikit melengkung ketika merasakan kenikmatan yang melandanya.

Yesung tersenyum saat melihat reaksi polos sang namjachingu. Dan tak ayal, suara manis Ryeowook yang mendesah membuat libidonya naik menjadi makin tak tertahankan. Dengan nafsu yang kini menguasai dirinya, Yesung melumat salah satu _nipple_ mungil Ryeowook. Ia lumat _nipple_ kecil itu dengan menggunakan gigi dan lidahnya. Dan tak lupa, satu tangannya masih terus memainkan _nipple_ Ryeowook yang satunya, membuat sang empunya tubuh makin kelonjotan merasakan serangan pada kedua titik sensitifnya.

"Kyaaaahhhh... hyuuunghh... aaahhh..." desahan Ryeowook yang makin keras malah semakin menambah semangat Yesung untuk makin mengeksplorasi tubuh sang kekasih. Dan sepertinya, tangan kanannya yang kini menganggur, menemukan salah satu kegiatan yang kelihatannya akan sangat menarik~

Yesung mulai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana Ryeowook. Menccari-cari sesuatu yang ia tahu sudah sedikit menegang pastinya.

"A-aahh..hyuunghh... ap-apa yang kau—Aaaaaahhhhh..." Ucapan Ryeowook tak sempat terselesaikan karena tiba-tiba saja jemari Yesung sudah menyentuh langsung juniornya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aahh.. hyuunghh... uungghhh..." Ryeowook kembali mendesah-desah –dan makin keras—ketika jemari terlatih milik Yesung kini mulai bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah, memberikan kocokan kepada junior Ryeowook, membuatnya semakin menegang karena Yesung belum melepaskan mulut dan tanga kirinya dari kedua _nipple_ Ryeowook.

"O-ouughh... aahh... fast...teerhh... aaahhhh... hyuuungghhh..." Ryeowook terus mendesah-desah ketika Yesung mempercepat gerakan tangannya, dan mulutnya terus saja melumat _nipple_ Ryeowook, sementara tangan yang lain juga terus mengerjai _nipple_ kiri Ryeowook. Semua rangsangan itu membuat sang namja manis mulai tak tahan dan kini juniornya basah karena megeluarkan _precum_nya.

"Oooohh... yeeesshh... ahhh... hyuuuunghh... c-ccuummm..." racau Ryeowook di tengah desah kenikmatannya akan seluruh tingkah Yesung yang terus mengerjainya. Yesung yang mendengar racauan Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti, dan makin mempercepat kegiatan tangannya. Setidaknya, meskipun sekali, ia ingin membuat sang kekasih mersakan nikmatnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aaahhhh... hyuuunghhh... ooohhhh... cummm... HYYUUUUNGHHH!" Ryeowook menjerit keras saat perutnya yang sedari tadi menegang mulai memaksa juniornya untuk melepaskan hasratnya. Pandangan matanya mengabur dan tubuhnya terangkat, melengkung membentuk busur ketika puncak kenikmatan melandanya. Ryeowook menyemburkan cairan benihnya di tangan Yesung. Sepenuhnya tertahan karena Ryeowook masih memakai celananya.

"Hahh.. haah.. haahh..." Ryeowook mengais-ngais udara dengan rakus setelah ia selesai dengan euphoria klimaksnya. Dan kini kedua manik light brown itu membuka dengan lebar ketika ia merasakan tarikan pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"H-hyuung..?" panggil Ryeowook takut-takut saat melihat kini Yesung tengah menurunkan celananya. Ingin sekali ia mencegah tindakan Hyungnya itu, namun kedua tangannya yang terikat di tempat tidur membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Waeyo, Wookie-chagi?" tanya Yesung sambil menatap Junior milik Ryeowook yang kini terlihat begitu menggemaskan bagi Yesung. Bagaimana tidak, kini junior Ryeowook sedang terkulai lemas, dengan lelehan benihnya yang memenuhi setiap jengkal selangkangan namja manis itu. Tak sadar Yesung menggerakkan lidahnya untuk menjilat permukaan bibirnya yang kini terasa kering.

"H-hyuung~" rengek Ryeowook yang kini wajahnya benar-benar memerah di tatapi begitu oleh Yesung.

Dan Yesung langsung terkekeh geli ketika melihat –dengan perlahan—bahwa junior Ryeowook kembali menegak.

"Kau sungguh menggemaskan, chagiya," ucap Yesung sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke pangkal paha Ryeowook. Dengan perlahan, Yesung menggunakan tangannya untuk meraih junior Ryeowook.

"A-ahhhh..."

Dan demi mendengar desahan itu lebih dan lebih lagi, dengan cepat Yesung menjulurkan lidah dan meggunakan lidahnya untuk meraba seluruh permukaan kulit junior Ryeowook.

"A-aaahhh... hyuunghh..."

Yesung tersenyum dalam kegiatannya, dan dengan niat menggoda, ia kembali membelitkan lidahnya pada batang junior Ryeowook. Hanya membelit dan menjilat-jilatnya dengan pelan.

"A-aahh! Hyuuung... pleaseee..." rengek Ryeowook dengan suara bergetar.

"Please? What for, chagiya?" tanya Yesung dengan bibir masih di depan junior Ryeowook. Memeberikan sensasi tersendiri pada junior Ryeowook ketika nafas dan getar suara Yesung menerpa ujung juniornya. Bisa ia rasakan kini _precum_ kembali mengalir pada ujung juniornya.

Yesung kembali terkekeh melihat rekasi polos dari tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Hyuuuung~" rengek Ryeowook dengan suara yang membuat Yesung sudah tak sanggup menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Dengan cepat ia meraup junior milik Ryeowook ke dalam mulut hangatnya.

"Ooooohhh... aaah...hyuuuunghhh..." desah Ryeowook dengan keras ketika merasakan miliknya di lingkupi oleh sesuatu yang hangat. Sebuah benda lunak kembali membelit batang miliknya, membuatnya terus-menerus melenguh nikmat. Apalagi ketika akhirnya Yesung menggerakkan kepalanya ke atas dan ke bawah, memberikan Ryeowook kenikmatan yang sama, ah tidak, kenikmatan yang dirasakan Ryeowook kini terasa lebih, terbukti dari intensitas volume suaranya yang makin megeras, menimbulkan gaung di kamar mewah yang berisikan dua namja yang tengah bergumul itu.

"A-aahhh... hyuuunghhh... c-cummm... ooohhhhh..." racauan kembali terlontar di bibir sintal Ryeowook.

"A-ah, hyung!" Tubuh Ryeowook tersentak kaget, dan tangannya dengan refleks ingin bergerak menahan kepala Yesung yang kini meninggalkan juniornya. Namun kembali, Ryeowook harus merasakan kekesalan karena tangannya yang terikat borgol membuatnya tak bisa meminta Yesung untuk meneruskan _service_nya.

"Hyuuung~" rengek Ryeowook dengan suara mendamba karena kini Yesung menjauhkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang tersiksa karena hasratnya tak bisa ia keluarkan.

"Lebih baik kita langsung masuk ke acara inti saja. Aku sudah tak tahan, Wookie," ucap Yesung sambil mulai melucuti bajunya.

Kedua onyx coklat Ryeowook melebar ketika dengan perlahan Yesung melepas kaus yang membalut tubuhnya. Demi apapun, Ryeowook benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Yesung memiliki tubuh yang kekar, meskipun tanpa abs yang terbentuk sempurna.

**Gulp**

Ryeowook menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika tangan Yesung perlahan bergerak menuju celananya, menurunkannya, dan kini terlihatlah junior Yesung... yang ukurannya tak bisa di bilang _junior_.

Ryeowook memlingkan wajahnya malu, sambil menahan nafasnya.

'_Y-ya Tuhan.. aku tak menyangka milik Yesung-hyung sebesar itu..'_ panik Ryeowook dalam hati ketika memikirkan kalau milik Yesung akan memasuki dirinya.

"Wookie~" panggil Yesung dengan suara bariton rendahnya, dan kembali kedua manik itu di paksa melebar ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pasalnya, kini Yesung tengah membalurkan sebuah cairan-entah-apa pada juniornya, dan mengocoknya sendiri sambil memandang pada Ryeowook dengan penuh nafsu.

Ryeowook segera memalingkan wajahnya karena tak sanggup lebih lama lagi meyaksikan pemandangan yang membuat tubuhnya terasa memanas dan membuatnya menginginkan Yesung.

"H-hyung.." panggil Ryeowook dengan takut-takut ketika ia merasakan kasurnya bergoyang—tanda bahwa Yesung sudah kembali bergabung bersamanya di atas tempat tidur.

"Waeyo, Wookie?" tanya Yesung sambil dengan lembut ia meraih kedua kaki Ryeowook dan menempatkan keduanya di bahu lebar Yesung.

"H-hyung.. t-tak memberiku.. pe-pemanasan dulu..?" tanya Ryeowook dengan suara yang bergetar karena gugup dan juga takut.

"Aniya. Aku ingin milikku lah yang pertama memasuki lubang virginmu. Bahkan tidak dengan jariku," ucap Yesung sambil memposisikan miliknya di depan lubang Ryeowook yang merah menggoda itu.

"Bertahanlah, chagiya," ucap Yesung sebelum ia melumat ganas bibir Ryeowook dan dengan perlahan mulai mendorng masuk miliknya ke dalam lubang rektum milik Ryeowook.

"HHMMPPPHHHH!" teriak Ryeowook yang kini teredam sempurna oleh bibir Yesung. Kedua tangan Ryeowook bergerak-gerak liar. Berusaha membebaskan dirinya dan mendorong jauh-jauh benda yang kini merasuki—kalau tak mau dibilang menyakiti—lubang rektumnya.

"Hhhmmmppppp!" kembali erangan kesakitan Ryeowook teredam lumatan bibir Yesung. Terlihat betapa kesakitannya Ryeowook akibat penetrasi junior Yesung, karena kini kedua belah manik bening itu mengeluarkan air mata yang cukup deras. Rasanya sungguh sakit, dan juga panas, serta perih. Rasa perih yang menimbulkan perasaan panas seperti terbakar kini memenuhi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Yesung sendiri menggeram pelan ketika merasakan betapa ketatnya lubang Ryeowook menjepit miliknya yang berukuran big size itu. Padahal ia sudah menggunakan pelumas, namun lubang Ryeowook terasa sulit untuk di masuki.

Dan ketika melihat air mata Ryeowook, Yesung segera meraih junior Ryeowook, dan dengan lembut memijat dan menggerakkan tangannya naik-turun—berharap itu bisa meredam atau sedikitnya mengurangi atau mengalihkan rasa sakit Ryeowook.

"Hmmpmphh... ngghhh..."

Sepertinya usaha Yesung membuahkan hasil juga. Lubang yang tadinya begitu ketat menjepitnya hingga ia tak bisa bergerak maju, kini terasa sedikit melonggar. Dan seperti tak mau melepaskan kesempatan yang ada, dengan seluruh kekuatannya Yesung langsung melesakkan miliknya itu dalam sekali hentakan.

"AAAARGGGHHHHH!" jerit Ryeowook pilu ketika Yesung lengah hingga bibir Ryeowook bisa melepaskan erangan kesakitannya yang sedari tadi teredam oleh Yesung.

"Mian... Mianhae, chagiya..." ucap Yesung dengan suara yang sarat dengan penyesalan.

Ya, ia menyesal. Benar-benar menyesal karena harus menyakiti namjachingunya itu.

Namun tak bisa ia pungkiri, kini dirinya sendiri kesulitan menahan hasratnya karena lubang ketat dan hangat milik Ryeowook tak henti-hentinya berdenyut, seakan memijat-mijat miliknya dengan halus.

"A-appo... hiks... appo hyuung... hiks..." tangis Ryeowok dengan tubuh yang kini terasa begitu lemas. Lemas karena rasa sakit yang begitu hebat melandanya.

Yesung memeluk tubuh mungil di bawahnya, dan menghapus air matanya. Sungguh,demi apapun juga, ia tak bermaksud menyakiti namjachingunya ini. Namun bagaimana lagi, ia terlanjur tak bisa menghentikan dirinya saat kepala juniornya mulai merasakan hangat ketatnya lubang Ryeowook.

"Mianhae chagiya.. mianhae..." Yesung terus-menerus mengucapkan maafnya sambil mendiamkan dirinya. Sudah cukup ia menyakiti Ryeowooknya, dan kini ia mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tak langsung bergerak.

.

"H-hyuung..." panggil Ryeowook dengan lirih.

"Ne, chagiya?"

"Ini... sudah selesai kan?" tanya Ryeowook dengan polos.

Yesung mengerang dalam hatinya ketika melihat ekspresi polos namjachingunya itu. Tekadnya untuk bergerak lembut di dalam diri Ryeowook kini hancur berkeping-keping ketika melihat wajah polos Ryeowook yang menggoda imannya serta membangkitkan nafsunya kembali.

"Mianhae, Wookie," ucap Yesung sebelum dengan perlahan mengeluarkan miliknya hingga tersisa kepalanya saja di dalam tubuh Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum lega ketika merasakan kalau Yesung mengeluarkan miliknya. Ia pikir, ini memang sudah berakhir. Namun sedetik kemudian—

"AAAAARRGGGHHHHH~!" Ryeowook kembali mengerang keras ketika Yesung melesakkan juniornya dengan keras dan dalam, hingga membuat lubangnya terasa perih, namun juga merasa nikmat ketika Yesung langsung menyentuh itik terdalam tubuhnya, membuatnya tubuhnya melengkung dan miliknya mengeluarkan benihnya tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Uuughhh.." Yesung sendiri juga ikut mengerang tertahan ketika dinding rektum Ryeowook berkontraksi dengan klimkasnya, membuat dinding itu merapat, menekan juniornya, memberikan kenikmatan yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan.

"Ahh! U-uunghh~! Aahh! Oohh~! Aahh! Hy-hyungh!" desahan Ryeowook kembali keluar, menggantikan erangan penuh sakitnya ketika Yesung kembali bergerak dengan cepat, dan terus-menerus menghajar titik terdalamya, membuatnya mau tak mau merasakan perasaan melayang.

"A-aahh! Yahh~! H-hyungh! M-moreehh! Ahh! Aahhh~!" Ryeowook terus menerus mendesah ketika kini ia benar-benar bisa menyadari perasaan nikmat ketika junior Yesung menggesek setiap sudut dinding rektumnya, membuatnya menggelinjang keenakan. Dan kenikmatan itu berlipat ganda ketika ujung junior Yesung tersu menerus menusuk titik kenikmatannya dengan akurat dan keras.

"Ahh~! Ummh! Hyuungh! Aaahhh... Fast...terrhh! Oohh! KYAHH~! Aahh! Uunghh!" desahan Ryeowook kembali menggema, memenuhi seluruh sudut kamar itu saat Yesung menambah intensitas genjotannya pada lubang rektum Ryeowook yang makin lama makin ketat membawa Yesung menuju klimaksnya.

"Ahh.. lubangmuuh... nikmat.. chagiihh..." desah Yesung dengan suara rendahnya, yang entah bagaimana malah membuat tubuh Ryeowook makin menggelinjang dan semakin membuatnya mendekati klimaksnya.

"Aahhh!... ak-aku...mauh...aahn~! kelu...luarhh... ah~! Aaahnn!...aaahhhh..." Ryeowook meremas borgolnya dengan kuat –hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih—ketika Yesung makin meningkatkan kecepatannya dalam menggenjot lubang rektum milik Ryeowook. Perut Ryeowook kembali menegang, kembali memaksanya mengeluarkan hasratnya yang sedari tadi tak tertahankan karena genjotan Yesung yang semakin meliar dalam dirinya.

"Bersama.. chagiihh.." desah Yesung yang merasa juniornya kini berdenyut-denyut dengan keras di dalam rektum Ryeowook. Seperti masih mengingat kebutuhan Ryeowook, Yesung meraih junior Ryeowook dan mengocoknya sesuai dengan tempo tusukannya.

"A-aahh~! Uumhh! Ah-ahkuhh.. tak kuath.. ahhh! Laggihh~! Aahh! Ahhh! H-HYUUUUNGHHH~!" Ryeowook menjerit nikmat dan melengkungkan tubuhnya ketika orgasme kembali mendatanginya. Ia menyemprotkan benihnya ke tangan Yesung dan juga ke tubuh mereka berdua.

"A-ahh... kau sempiith... Ahh.. WOOOKIIIEEE~!" Dengan satu tusukan terakhir, Yesung menanamkan miliknya dalam-dalam ke tubuh Ryeowook, dan langsung menyemburkan benihnya ke dalam tubuh namjachingunya itu.

"Haahh... haahh.. haahh..." Yesung menjatuhkan dirinya ke samping Ryeowook yang juga masih berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Gomawo, chagiya," ucap Yesung sambil mengecup pipi sang kekasih manisnya.

.

.

"H-hyung~" panggil Ryeowook setelah mereka berdua kembali bisa bernafas dengan normal.

"Ne?"

"Umm.. itu.. bi-bisakah... kau lepas borgolku... dan juga mengeluarkan... milikmu..." tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, seperti buah tomat yang sudah ranum.

.

_...dan sepertinya memang Ryeowook tak akan pernah bisa belajar dari pengalaman..._

.

"Aniya. Aku masih ingin memakan tomat segar ini~" ucap Yesung yang kini kembali memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Ryeowook. Dengan tanpa aba-aba, ia kembali memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya, membuat junior keduanya kembali menegang.

"A-aahh! H-hyuungh~ He-henti—aahh! S-stopphhh.. aahhh!"

Dan kembali kamar ini di penuhi dengan erangan yang tentunya tak akan berakhir dengan berlalunya malam.

Jika perlu kuingatkan kembali...

Mereka masih punya waktu sampai 3—TIGA hari ke depan untuk saling memuaskan diri—atau lebih tepatnya, bagi Yesung untuk memuaskan diri menikmati RyeowookNYA.

.

.

.

"A-aahh! Cu-cukuphh... hyuuunghh~ Aaahh!"

Desahan Ryeowook masih terus terdengar meski kini kamar itu telah terang benderang karena matahari kini tengah mencapai puncak sinarnya, namun kedua insan ini masih saja terus melanjutkan kegiatannya , dengan hanya di sela waktu untuk makan—itupun secukupnya, karena Yesung akan kembali menyerang Ryeowook setelah beberapa suapan.

.

.

.

_**3 hari kemudian **_

**CKLEK**

Suara pintu yang terbuka pada tengah malam membuat seorang namja berwajah _angelic_ itu terbangun. Dengan segera ia berjalan menuju pintu dormnya yang terbuka, berharap bahwa itu adalah kedua dongsaengnya yang sudah menghilang selama 3 hari.

"Hyung," panggil seorang namja tampan yang kini tengah menggendong seorang namja manis di punggungnya. Namja manis itu terlihat sangat kelelahan, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang agak kuyu dan juga betapa lemasnya ia ketika berada dalam gendongan namjachingunya.

"Yesung," panggil sang Angel without wings itu dengan nada suara yang sedingin Lucifer itu.

"Ya Hyung, jika kau ingin memarahiku, besok saja, Ini sudah tengah malam, dan Wookie sangat kecapaian." Ucap Yesung sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan sang leader. "Oh ya, kukira lebih baik memberikan Wookie perpanjangan libur hingga 3 atau 5 hari lagi agar ia bisa kembali berjalan dengan benar," lanjut Yesung saat sudah membuka pintu kamarnya, dan ia langsung menutup pintu kamarnya ketika selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya itu.

Meninggalkan sang leader dengan rasa geram karena namsaengnya itu telah membuat eternal maknae mereka begitu kelelahan.

.

.

.

_**3 bulan kemudian**_.

"Hooekk! Hoekk!" Seluruh namja tampan yang kini berkumpul di depan kamar mandi memandang miris pada eternal maknae mereka yang kini berjongkok dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Terlihat sang namjachingu –Yesung—tengah memijat tengkuk kekasihnya dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian.

Kejadian ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi. Sudah beberapa minggu ini sang koki Super Junior ini selalu merasakan mual-mual saat memasak sarapan, atau juga saat mereka semua sedang sarapan pagi.

Hal ini jelas menimbulkan kekhawatiran mendalam pada semua member, terutama Yesung—yang menyandang status sebagai namjachingunya.

"Wookie, ayo, leih baik kita periksa ke dokter. Sudah dua minggu kau terus muntah-muntah di pagi hari seperti ini. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu," ucap Yesung dengan lembut, yang di iringi anggukan yang lain.

Namun entah kenapa, mendengar ucapan Yesung mengenai _'muntah-muntah di pagi hari'_ membuat seorang namja yang memiliki senyum evil ini mulai mengeluarkan _evil smirk_ andalannya.

"Kurasa lebih baik periksa pada dokter kandungan saja,Hyung." ucap maknae evil mereka yang kini mendapat tatapan tajam penuh tanya dari hyungdeulnya. "Muntah di pagi hari samadengan Morning sickness kan? Nah, Chukkae, Wookie-hyung. Kupikir kau sekarang ini tengah hamil," ucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

.

..

...

"MWOYA?"

.

.

.

~END~

NO SEQUEL!

Buat yang merasa terpuaskan(?) atau belum terpuaskan (?) oleh epep author yang rated M ini, sialahkan tinggalkan review kalian~

Author menunggu dengan sangatreview-an dari readerdeul semuanya, dan author menerima kritik yg di sertai saran, OK?

Reviewlah jika berharap author terus berkarya, ne?


End file.
